


Platinum

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Moriarty - Freeform, Multi, Pre Season 4, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sheriarty marriage, Sheriarty relationship, Sherlock - Freeform, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Pre season 4:Jim and Sherlock have been on vacation and Sebastian learns about it.Tiger is not pleased and Jim isn't okay.Who knows about Sherlock?





	

James is laying in bed - in bed next to Sebastian Moran, his Sebastian Moran.  
But in his thoughts he's still with Sherlock Holmes, still on vacation.  
It had been the one time he didn't took Sebastian with him - that had been Sherlock's only condition.  
The movements in the sheets next to him bring him back to his current surroundings.  
"Mornin'...", the other mans voice comes out raspy - his dark blond hair still completely messed up.  
"You haven't slept again, that's gonna kill you if it goes on like that.", Sebastian's eyes lock on James' under which are even darker bags than usual.  
"As long as I'm not dead before we arrive in Norway everything's fine.", he replies knowing very well that nothing is going to be alright.  
He moves his left hand up to run through his hair, what makes him aware of the newly by his body warmed up metal around his ring finger - his wedding ring.  
His wedding ring, customized William Sherlock Scott Holmes, the date and a Lily - a symbol to remind him that nothing lasts forever - engraved on the inside.  
The date that doesn't stand for the wedding day, well that too - but for Jim it's the first time Sherlock said he loved him.  
The first time he wasn't using any kind of synonym.  
It hadn't been in London - none of their usual meeting places.  
Sherlock and him had been going on a morning walk on the seven sisters in southern England, where the salty wind made Sherlock's locks fly around his head like a dark halo.  
He had expected his boyfriend to make a snarky comment about the people who had fallen down the cliff already, by accident or out of suicidal intention, or perhaps that the walk was getting too boring.  
Sherlock wasn't even looking at him - the ice blue eyes were looked on the horizon when he parted his lips to let barely two seconds worth of words out.  
"I love you.", and then James had waited almost half a minute to reply.  
"William Sherlock Scott Holmes."  
"What is it now?"  
"Marry me."  
Another thirty seconds of silence.  
"Fine."  
He had taken Sherlock - who seemed completely uninterested in the rings.  
Silver would have been too cheap, gold was too ordinary and would fit neither of their attires and white gold was an alloy - not pure.  
Platinum was the perfect choice.  
Usually they would have had to wait for a day but nothing Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty do together fits the definition of usual or ordinary.  
Only a few hours later - time really flys when spent with Sherlock - James was able to put the ring on Sherlock's finger whilst standing in the pouring rain in the streets of Eastbourne.  
Ah yes a soaking wet Armani suit, a gift from Sherlock - well technically Mycroft payed for it, but the thought is what counts - is very romantic.  
On the rain gives him an excuse for extra shower sex with Sherlock, so he shouldn't be complaining too much.  
In the evening they watched the screen adaptation of Thomas Harris' novels because Sherlock can't endure James Bond movies anymore, well Sherlock watches whilst James is working on his laptop, head resting on Sherlock's lap.  
"Would you consider watching the movie, or can finally turn the television off?"  
"One more minute honey I'm finishing our marriage documents, should I send a card to Mycroft, John and Lestrade while I'm at it?"  
"They already know I'm married to my work."  
A light touch of his hand makes James almost shriek whilst jerking his head up rapidly.  
"I can't believe you actually let the man who likes you put a ring on you.", Sebastian chuckled sliding his scarred thumb over Jim's hand.  
In response he formed a gun with his fingers to shoot the blond man in the face.  
"I'm the one who put a ring on him Colonel Moran, little Sherlock is now literally married to his work.",  
at those words Sebastian flinches almost unnoticeably.  
"I've made an awful lot of promises to that man and you know I always keep my promises.", he says chuckling slightly - it's out of anger because he knows that Sherlock is most likely not even wearing that ring, that he's still in touch with the woman.  
It would have been so much easier if Irene Adler was a person he could call ugly, stupid or just ordinary but she isn't and neither is Sebastian.  
"Tiger?"  
"Yes, boss?"  
"I need breakfast in bed - now!"


End file.
